Request8
by VenusEnvyy
Summary: Request for Sarah Urashima. KidxMaka T for drunkness


Request for Sarah Urashima.

MakaxKid.

* * *

Kid walked through the halls of Shibusen with both of his partners walking on each side of him. They were meeting up with Crona, Tsubaki, Black Star, and Soul to discuss the surprise birthday party that they were going to throw for Maka. It was of coarse Kid's idea. Not only because he was the most organized out of them, but because he started liking Maka as more than a friend. He loved they way she walked, the way she talked, he of coarse loved her sparkling knowledge and he thought her passion for learning was cute. He thought she was a great meister. He really did like her, but he was still able to act calm and collected around her. He never really understood why he didn't get flustered or stutter when he was around her. He kind of thought that would happen, but it never did. Maybe it had something to do with their souls? Whatever the reason was, Kid thanked it, because it stopped him from looking like an idiot in front of..._her._ Maka was amazing in every single way. He was surprised that Soul hadn't snatched her up yet.

Speaking of Soul, who was waiting at the meeting destination, he also had a thing for Maka. He knew that he would call her "tiny tits" and compare her to Blair all of the time, but he had a thing for her that wouldn't go away, and he wanted to do whatever it took to get her.

"Hey!" Patty yelled as her, Kid, and Liz entered the balcony. Soul smiled at them.

"Hi," he said.

"Now all we have to do is wait for Black Star, Tsubaki, and Crona," Kid said. Liz nodded, and Soul shrugged.

"We shouldn't have asked Black Star to help, he's going to ruin everything," he said. Kid thought for a second. Damn, Soul was right.

"Well, it's too late no-"

"THE STAR HAS ARRIVED!" Black Star yelled cutting Kid off. Everyone else just sighed at the assassin's behavior as Tsubaki came running after him.

"Now we just have to wait for Crona," Liz said ignoring Black Star.

"What about Maka?" Black Star said.

"You're right, it was a big mistake," Kid said with a hand on his head, while everyone else but Black Star just groaned.

* * *

"So, Soul, you and Crona will keep, Maka busy while we're setting up. Tsubaki and Black Star will invite the guests, and Liz, Patty, and I will do the shopping," Kid said. Everyone agreed, after much hassle though, because Black Star begged to be the one to keep Maka busy, but no one wanted that to happen. So they had to convince him that inviting the guests was the most important job.

"When will we start setting up?" Tsubaki asked.

"Three hours before the party," Kid said. Once again everyone agreed, although three hours seemed more than enough time, they knew how neurotic Kid was.

* * *

"We should have started doing this earlier, because tomorrow's the party," Liz complained as her, Patty, and Kid walked through the mall. Kid shrugged.

"This was a last minute idea," he said. Patty giggled.

"Yea, because you were too busy staring at Maka to think of something for her birthday," she said. Kid's eyes widened.

"No, I wasn't!" he said. Liz gave a devious smile at the conversation. "Come on, we have to hurry," Kid said trying to change the subject, but Liz was still curious. She grabbed her partner by his shirt collar and pulled him towards her.

"You like Maka, don't you?" she asked with a hint of mischief in her voice. Kid acted calm in this situation.

"No, that's not it," he said. Liz frowned slightly.

"Oh come on ,Kid! I know all about these things," she said grabbing onto his arm "I'm a girl, I can help you." Kid pushed her hand off.

"Come on, we have shopping to do," he said. Liz and Patty followed as their meister walked into 'Party City', but he quickly stopped making them stop.

"What's wrong? Is something asymmetrical?" Patty asked. Kid shook his head.

"I forgot to rent a building!" he said. Liz sighed.

"I thought we were having the party at Gallows mansion," she said. Kid shook his head again.

"Liz, this isn't just some party, it's Maka's birthday party," he said. Liz tiredly put her hand on her head.

"Please, just admit that you like her already," she said.

* * *

It was decorating time and everything had to perfect, so of coarse they were having problems. And by problems, I mean "Death the Kid" problems.

"Nope, take it down and do it again!" Kid said to Black Star and Tsubaki who were hanging red and blue laser lights. Black Star groaned.

"Come on, Kid! No one will see them," he said. Tsubaki just nervously smiled.

"Everything has to be perfect, now do it again!" he yelled. Black Star groaned, but he and Tsubaki did just as Kid asked.

"What's going on over there?" Patty asked to Liz pointing to where Black Star, Tsubaki, and Kid were. They were both organizing the liquor and virgin drinks symmetrically.

"I don't know, and I don't care," the older Thompson sister said trying to get things perfect. She didn't want her meister to throw a fit, because it would not be pretty.

* * *

"So, what are we doing today?" Maka asked Soul and Crona. Soul and Crona had three hours to keep Maka busy. Lucky for them she could be easy to entertain with the right things, and Soul knew just what those things were.

"Well, right now we are going to the library," he said. Maka burst out laughing, but Crona and Soul just stared at her curiously. Then Maka stopped.

"Oh, you're serious," she said. Soul shrugged.

"Reading's not really my thing, but I'm pretty sure that they have to have something interesting there," he said. Crona nodded.

"Besides, it's your birthday, we want to do things that interest you," Crona said.

"Reading is boring!" Ragnarok said coming out of Crona's back "Why don't we just leave and go straight to that par-" Crona quickly covered Ragnarok's mouth. Maka looked at them confused.

"Let's just go," Soul said, leading the way.

* * *

(Back to decorating)

"Kid stop!" Liz yelled running around the bar.

"This isn't perfect! Do it again!" he yelled throwing glass bottles full of alcohol at Liz. Luckily Black Star was there to catch them. They didn't want to have to go through the process of buying alcohol illegally again, especially since the clerk looked at them in a skeptical way.

"What do you think is going on over there?" Patty asked Tsubaki. They were setting up metallic steamers. Tsubaki sighed from exhaustion.

"Something I hope I don't have to be apart of," she said.

* * *

(With Maka, Soul, and Crona)

"Maka, are you ready to go?" Soul asked. Maka was nose deep in a book. She had no idea that her partner was talking to her.

"Maka?" Crona said walking over, but said girl didn't respond. Soul groaned then took each of her pig tails and yanked them.

"OW!" she whined.

"Are you ready to go?" Soul asked again a little annoyed. Maka pouted.

"Fine," she said.

* * *

(Back to decorating)

"You see, hard work does pay off," Kid said with sparkles in his eyes. Everyone else was laying on the floor groaning.

"That was way more than hard work!" Patty complained. Liz nodded from the floor.

"You know what Kid? You should be the one to plan my work outs, because this is the most work that I've ever done in one day," Black Star said. They really did do a great job. In addition to the lasers, streamers, and bar they had strobe lights, a lighted dance floor, a place for the DJ, overly decorated and of coarse symmetrical tables, and a very very large multiple layer cake.

"Maka better be grateful," Liz said. Then the guest started arriving and so did the DJ and bartender.

"You know Kid, I think you overdid it," Liz said "you made this place look like a club!" Kid shrugged.

"I just did what was necessary. Now, all we have to do is wait for the bouncer to arrive," he said.

* * *

(With Maka)

Maka sighed as she walked in her room. Soul had told her to put on something party like and get ready. He also went in his room to get ready, and Crona had left so he could to. She was confused, but she decided to do as she was told. She sat on her bed, but quickly got up when she felt something under her. It was a white box. Maka's first thought was how did it get in her room. Was it for Blair? Did her father leave it? Maka looked and saw a card, but it only read 'To: Maka'. So she decided to open it. She hesitantly placed her hands on the lid and opened it. He eyes shined happily when she saw it. It was a dress. She took it out of the box to examine it. The bottom part ,starting at the hip area, was black, and the top part had ruffles and was a dark green that matched Maka's eyes. It had thick spaghetti strap sleeves. It couldn't have been for Blair, because there was no way that it could fit her. Maka quickly took off her clothes to try it on. It fit perfectly and stopped eight inches above the knee. Maka smiled at herself in her mirror, the dress suited her perfectly. Maka saw that the tag was still on so she ripped it off. Her eyes widened at the price. Who would pay that much for a dress?

* * *

"Come on ,Maka!" Soul yelled.

"Coming!" Maka yelled back. She walked out of her room after she finished getting ready. Soul's eyes got bigger when he saw her.

"M-Maka..." he said. Maka giggled.

"Let's go," she said.

**_Knock knock_**

Soul looked at Maka and she shrugged. He walked over to the door and opened it.

"Oh, hi Crona," he said. Crona walked in.

"H-Hey," he said. Then he looked at Maka "Hey!" Maka giggled. Maybe she needed to dress like this more often.

* * *

Kid hung up his cellphone. Soul had just called him saying that they were almost there.

"They're almost here," he said. Liz nodded.

"Do we need to hide?" Black Star asked. Everyone just groaned at his stupidity.

"Black Star, there's not enough spaces for all of these people to hide," Tsubaki said. Liz nodded.

"Just yell, 'surprise'," Kid said.

* * *

(Outside)

"Where are we?" Maka asked looking at the bouncer. Soul just shook his head at the fact that they even had one and so did Crona.

"Let's just go inside," he said. Maka nodded and Soul opened the door.

"**SURPRISE!**" Everyone yelled. Maka smiled with happy tears coming to her eyes.

"Oh my Death god! Thank you everyone!" she said. After a while things died down, the DJ started to play music, the lights went off, and the lasers and strobes came on. Maka went to her main friends "I love you all! I can't believe you did this."

"You deserve it," Kid said then he was called by the bartender for something.

"Death The Kid, should there be a limit on the drinks that are really alcoholic?" he asked. Kid sighed and went to the back.

"You sure do," Soul told Maka "that's why I planned all of this." Just as he said that Kid was heading back over. He wanted to say something, but Maka looked so happy and he didn't want to ruin it.

"C-Come dance -hic- with me!" Patty yelled clearly drunk. Kid just shook his head.

"Please don't drink so much," he said.

* * *

Kid sighed from the bar as he watched Maka and Soul hang out. He felt horrible, but he wanted her to stay happy, so he left her alone. Liz walked over to her meister and sat down next to him.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," Kid said. Liz smiled.

"Just admit it Kid," she said "you like Maka, now go ahead and get her." Kid sighed and stood up from the bar and then he walked away. Liz turned around.

"Ignoring me won't help!" she yelled after him. Kid walked up to the second floor. Most of the people there were drunk, so he went out to the balcony.

"And then...and then-hic I-I was like, I SHALL S-SUPASS GOD!" Black Star loudly slurred.

"T-That was a grrrreat s-stowy," Patty said then burst out into loud giggles. Kid just sighed and closed the door to the balcony behind him. He was out there alone for awhile, and then he heard the door open and close. The soul felt really familiar, so he knew who it was.

"Hey, Maka," he said not turning around. Maka approached him and smiled.

"Hey," she said standing next to him with her hands on the railing.

"Are you having fun?" Kid asked. Maka shook her head looking down a bit "why not?" Kid asked. Maka looked up at him.

"Because I didn't get to spend any time with you," she said, Kid quickly looked at her ,"and you did do all of this for me after all." Kid's eyes went a bit wide.

"How'd yo-"

"Liz," Maka said interrupting Kid. Kid made a mental note to listen to his older partner more often "plus everything was put symmetrically and the bartender asked you that question. So thank you," Kid shrugged.

"It really was nothing," he said. Maka shook her head.

"Don't say that. It meant a lot and it probably took a lot," she said then she looked at her dress "Did you buy this as well?" Kid nodded. Maka smiled then she got closer to Kid. "Thank you," she said looking into his eyes.

"It really wasn't anythin-"

"Kid! Yes it was! Or at least it is to me," she said looking down. Then she looked up again. "Why did you do all of this?" Kid sighed and looked into Maka's eyes.

"Why do you think?" he asked. Maka leaned in closer and lightly kissed Kid's lips.

"Was that right?" she whispered. Kid nodded and wrapped his arms around her, and they passionately kissed.

* * *

(The next day)

"Come on," Liz said standing in the living room of Gallows mansion "who was right?" she asked. Kid sighed.

"You were," he said. Liz nodded while walking away.

* * *

I'm so sorry if that wasn't good.

Please Review.


End file.
